


something better than before

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [44]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Punching, Rimming, Unrequited Love, actual garbage human Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Barry and Iris come to visit! YAY?





	

“Damn, I love the way you taste,” Hal mutters against the inside of Wally’s thigh, kissing the soft skin there before pushing his tongue back into him, the muffled screams Wally’s shouts into his pillow going straight to Hal’s dick. 

They’ve been going at it for hours it feels like, too high from the good weed Hal spent most his paycheck on, sucking and touching and kissing until they were both leaking and wet, until Hal got between Wally’s gorgeous thighs and started eating him out like it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. 

“God,” Wally gasps, thighs trembling beneath Hal’s hands. “Hal, that’s -- oh _fuck_.”

Hal squeezes Wally’s thighs tighter, digs his fingers into flesh and muscle when Wally starts grinding back against his face shamelessly, reaching back to pull at Hal’s hair and whine. 

“Fuck," Wally moans so loud Hal can feel it vibrate in his bones. Hal's got spit all over his face and running down his chin and he fucking loves it. It's dirty and nasty and it makes him harder than anything. He fucking loves teasing Wally’s tight little hole, sucking and licking at it until he gets all wet and loose for him, loves how much he squirms and whimpers for him, every filthy word and sound that comes out of his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ look at you,” Hal murmurs, biting Wally’s left cheek, then spreading him open. Wally was hesitant about being rimmed at first, shy about being exposed like that, but this time when Hal spreads him wide Wally just relaxes for him, whines when Hal slides one of his fingers inside of him.

“God,” Wally breathes out. “Oh god, Hal, you’re --”

“Inside you, baby boy,” Hal says, kissing the little dimple in Wally’s back as he gently works a second finger in next to the first. “How’s it feel?”

“Oh fuck,” Wally pants. “Oh god. Oh god, it’s -- oh my god. It feels -- I feel so _full._ ”

Hal moves his fingers inside of Wally gently, slowly pushing in and out, working with Wally’s body. “Mmhm,” he hums, leaning down to lick Wally’s rim around his own fingers. “God I love watching you take my fingers.”

“ _Hal._ ”

“Want to watch you take all of me,” Hal growls out, nipping at Wally’s shoulder as he climbs further up, fingers still buried inside of Wally, fucking him with them.

“Oh god, _yes._ ”

“Wanna hold your tight little ass in my hands and watch you get all stretched open when I slide into you,” he bites at Wally’s ear as he thrusts his fingers harder, Wally shouting out a moan each time Hal’s fingers brush his prostate. “Fuck your tight little hole ‘til I come, then watch it drip out of you.”

“Hal -- _fuck_ , I’m --”

Wally squeezes his eyes shut when it slams through him, feels his gut tighten and his muscles clench around Hal’s fingers inside of him, feels his cock twitch and throb as Hal continues to fuck him with his fingers, milking the come out of him until Wally collapses, too fucked out to even move out of the huge wet spot he just made. 

“Wally,” Hal says hoarsely, taking his fingers out of Wally, then Wally feels Hal’s cock, heavy and hot against the crease of his ass. “Let me fuck you,” Hal says, his voice cracking on the plea. “Let me feel you, baby. Please. _God._ ”

Wally moans out a response and Hal rolls him onto his side and moves behind him. It feels like they’re just spooning for a minute, but then Hal lifts his leg way up and _oh_ , Wally can _feel_ him. Much bigger than Hal’s fingers, but oh god, so much _better._

“Oh god, you feel so --”

Hal finishes Wally’s sentence for him, letting out a low, guttural noise as he buries himself all the way inside of Wally. Neither of them talk much after that. It’s like they don’t want anything to detract from the way it feels. They don’t want to hear anything except for Hal’s ragged breaths as he fucks into Wally, the squeak of the bed springs, the filthy sounds of sex that fill the room as Hal pounds into him, slow at first, then harder and faster.

“Oh god, I’m going to come again,” Wally whispers, awestruck, when Hal reaches around and gets his hand around his dick, starts stroking Wally in time with his thrusts. 

“Yeah,” Hal growls out against the back of Wally’s neck. “I’m right there with you. So fucking close. Come on, Wally. Come on my cock, gorgeous.”

“ _God_ ,” Wally gasps, arching his back and reaching down to cover Hal’s hand with his own, making him work his cock harder, faster, until Wally’s mouth falls open in a silent scream and he spills again, striping his stomach and chest with it. 

“Yeah,” Hal growls, gripping Wally’s hips tight and pounding into him, wrapping his arm around Wally’s chest and fucking him so hard the bed frame sounds like it’s going to come to _pieces_ , gasping _holy shit_ right before his whole body jerks and he bites down on Wally’s shoulder, shuddering each time his cock spills inside of him, before finally pulling out and rolling onto his back.

“Um,” Wally says after a moment, staring up at the ceiling, then bursts into giggles.

Hal turns his head to him and smirks. “Was that funny to you?”

“No,” Wally says, still giggling. “I think it’s just. A reaction to all the endorphins? Sometimes this happens. Oh my god, that was ridiculous. We just had ridiculous sex.”

Hal snorts then rolls over and grabs his cigarettes off the nightstand. 

“I mean was that even real?” Wally babbles. He manages to stop giggling, but he’s still grinning like a maniac. “Do people actually _have_ sex like that? There’s no way that was real.”

Hal grins down at him as he takes a drag from his cigarette. “You know, you’re kinda good for a guy’s ego.”

“I just mean,” Wally says, rolling over onto his belly. “That was really --”

He’s interrupted by the doorbell. Wally didn’t even know he _had_ a doorbell.

“Huh,” he says, jumping up and pulling on a pair of dubiously clean pants. “It’s probably Mr. Scott from next door. He’s always accusing me of stealing his contact lenses.”

Hal just laughs and shakes his head. “Let me know if you need an alibi.”

Wally scratches his stomach as he pads across the apartment to the front door, not bothering to look through the peephole before he slings the door open and --

“Hey kiddo,” Iris says, throwing her arms out to hug him. Barry’s standing next to her with a stack of pizza boxes in his arms and smiles when he sees him.“Surprise!”

“Oh wow,” Wally laughs like he’s on the verge of hysteria. “Um. Haha. What. Hi? Why are you --”

“So. Was it the old guy?” Hal asks, walking out of Wally’s bedroom in nothing but a pair of emoji boxers. “Did he find his -- oh fuck me.”

 _”Hal?”_ Barry hisses, setting the pizza boxes down on Wally’s couch. It makes sense Barry would seem surprised finding Hal here, finding Hal almost _naked_ here, but this seems different. Barry almost looks like he’s seen a ghost. 

“Hey, Bar,” Hal says, giving Barry a smirk that Wally knows by now is forty percent bravado and sixty percent bullshit. “How’ve you been? How’s the family?”

Barry just stands there for a moment, still as a stone, then pulls back and punches Hal in the face. Wally feels like he hears Hal’s face _break._

Hal’s grin is bloody when he looks back at Barry. “Missed you too, buddy.”

When Wally tries to go to him, Iris grabs hold of his wrist and shakes her head. 

“Don’t.”

“But --”

“Wally,” she says sharply. “Don’t. This isn’t about you.”

“Nah,” Hal says, wiping the blood from under his nose with the back of his hand. “This is about me and perfect Uncle Barry, kiddo. Why don’t you take Iris to that little bistro down the street and me and --”

“I thought you were _dead_ ,” Barry snaps and Hal just shrugs, slumps against the wall and runs his tongue over the split in his lip.

“And I thought you loved me,” he says. “Guess we were both lied to.”

 

: : :

 

Wally stares out the window of the cafe as they wait for their order to come up. He opens his mouth a couple of times to ask Iris something, only to realize he doesn’t know what he wants to ask. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to know the answer. 

“Wally,” Iris finally says. “How long have you been seeing Hal?”

She smiles when the waitress brings them their drinks, then turns back to him. Wally tries to remember what day it was that Hal showed up, but everything since then has been kind of a blur. The good kind of blur though, like when you’re running so fast the trees looking like they’re blending together and the wind feels nice and cool on your face and you forget about everything else.

“I dunno,” Wally says, staring across the street at a man playing the ukulele for money. “Couple of months, I guess. Oh yeah, I dropped out of school. Want to yell at me for that too?”

“We already knew about that,” Iris rolls her eyes. “We were going to talk to you about it the next time you came to visit, but since you never come to visit anymore we decided to come see you.”

“Sorry,” Wally says, hanging his head. “Guess that didn’t go so well either.” 

“Yeah well, Barry and Hal,” Iris sighs. “It’s complicated.”

“Iris,” Wally says, swallowing thickly. This question has been lingering in the back of his head ever since Hal said it, but it gives him that itchy feeling, like maybe he doesn’t want to know the answer. “What -- what did Hal mean when he said he thought Barry loved him?"

“It’s,” Iris starts, sighs and looks out the window. “It’s not really my story to tell.”

When the waitress finally brings their plates out Wally finds that maybe for the first time in his life he’s not even hungry. All he can think about is the hurt in Barry’s eyes, the way Hal just seemed to disappear out of nowhere all those years ago and how Iris and Barry never really mentioned him after that. 

“Why aren’t you mad?” Wally asks as he picks at the edges of his sandwich. Maybe if he gets Iris to yell at him it’ll distract from all the crap in his head.

“Oh, I’m mad,” Iris says. “Our deal was you go to school. You get an education. You --”

“No,” Wally shakes his head. “About Hal.”

“Wally,” Iris says, leveling a glare at him. “When is your birthday?”

“Uh,” Wally says. “November eleventh?”

“What year?” Iris asks, dredging her sweet potato fries in the sauce they came with. 

“Nineteen ninety-six?”

“Right,” Iris says. “Which means you turned eighteen five years ago. Which means, as much as I hate it, you’re a consenting adult. And now I’m gonna tell you that’s about all I want to know on that subject.”

Wally snorts. “So when can I go back to my own apartment, you think?”

“We’ll go make sure they haven’t killed each other when I’m done eating,” she says.“These fries are like _wow_ in my mouth.”

 

: : :

 

Barry and Iris ultimate decide that maybe a surprise visit wasn’t such a good idea and after Wally and Iris finish their lunch, Barry meets them at the bistro and they say their goodbyes. Wally promises to come to visit next weekend, hugs them both, then heads back to his place.

When he gets back to his apartment he finds Hal leaned up against one of the walls, a frozen popsicle from Wally’s freezer held up to his eye. 

“I can’t believe he hit you,” Wally says, getting down on the floor next to him. He’s never known Barry to hurt a fly. Everything’s so weird. 

Hal gives a stiff little laugh. “I deserved it.”

“Maybe,” Wally says softly, thinking about the hurt in Barry’s eyes and Hal’s nasty, vitriolic tone, and leans his head back against the wall. “Hal. I --”

“I know,” Hal sighs. “You want to know what the fuck that was about.”

“Iris said it wasn’t her story to tell.” Wally says and Hal snorts.

“Ever the diplomat,” he mutters.

“ _Hal--_ ”

“Yeah, okay,” Hal says, taking the popsicle away from his face. “Here goes. Long story short, I was in love with Barry. Barry chose Iris. I tried to deal with it like a person, but I couldn’t, so I ran away. The end.”

Wally takes a deep, shaky breath and closes his eyes. He’s got that same itchy, tingly feeling from before from being on the cusp of asking a question he probably doesn’t want to know the answer to, but he has to ask it anyway. 

“Did you...did you ever really like me or was I just --”

“Hold on,” Hal says, turning sideways to look at him. “What?”

Wally opens his eyes, as painful as it is, and looks at Hal. His left eye is pretty swollen, already turning a shade of purple. “I mean. I was just a stand in, right?” Wally asks, biting his lip. “For Barry. ‘Cause I reminded you of him or something.”

“What the fuck, Wally,” Hal says, brows knitting together. “Why would you even think that?”

Wally shrugs, looks down at his hands. “It’s kind of obvious when you think about it. You still act the way you did when you -- when you loved him. Like you don’t want to change and I’m -- maybe you ran into me and it brought all that up and --”

“Wally,” Hal says. “C’mere.”

He tugs at Wally’s hand until Wally crawls into his lap, brings Wally’s forehead to his and brushes his fingers through Wally’s hair. “You think too much, you know that?”

Wally smiles, but he still can’t stop shaking. 

“And me,” Hal says, rubbing the back of Wally’s neck as he talks to him. “I don’t really think all that much about things. Maybe you’re right about some of that stuff. Maybe when I ran into you it brought back some memories, sure. But there was no grand plan there, kiddo. I’m not trying to relive my youthful glory days through you or whatever psychoanalyzing nonsense you just came up with.”

“But --”

“Barry was my first love,” Hal explains. “Some of that’s always going to be in here, fucking me up a little.”

Wally flinches. 

“But I don’t want him anymore,” Hal says, stroking Wally’s cheek until Wally looks at him again. “As much as I probably shouldn’t, I want you.”

“Iris doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” Wally says and Hal just smiles.

“That’s because Iris West is infuriatingly awesome. Even when Barry picked her over me I still couldn’t hate her.”

“You better not,” Wally says. “Cause then I’d have to kick your ass.”

“Oh, you think?” Hal grins, rolling around on the floor with Wally until he pins him beneath him. 

“Can you just,” Wally starts, staring up at Hal with his pupils dilated. “Can you say it again?”

Hal looks lost for a moment, but then the realization hits him and he leans down and kisses Wally, soft and open mouthed, with just enough heat to make Wally’s skin tingle. “I want you,” Hal says, kissing the underside of Wally’s jaw. “ _You_ ,” he repeats as he kisses Wally’s throat, then pushes his shirt up, kissing and mouthing his way down Wally’s chest, then looks up at Wally when he reaches the waist of his jeans. “And I’m going to spend the rest of the day showing you how much.”

Wally groans and throws his arm over his face when Hal swallows him down. 

Yeah, he thinks he can deal with that.


End file.
